fanmadekiddieridesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiddie Ride Errors (My Version, no one edit!)
This page belongs to Makka Pakka. No one edit. Thomas The Van/Dan The Tank Engine Ride: Thomas The Tank Engine Manufacturer: R.G Mitchell Year: 1994 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Blackpool Error: Has Engie Benjy Dan The Van's audio. Postman Sam Ride: Fireman Sam Manufacturer: OMC Electronics Year: 1993 Sighted in: 1999 (formerly, now sites as Huxley Pig) Error: Has the Postman Pat audio. Fireman Pat Ride: Postman Pat Manufacturer: OMC Electronics Year: 1991 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Northern Leisure Factory, Great Yarmouth, Family Fun Park Error: Has the Fireman Sam audio. Faultbabies Ride: Cloudbabies Manufacturer: Northern Leisure Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2015 Location: Ferris Wheel Zoo Error: Has Faulty Wiring. Headless Jake Ride: Baby Jake Toot Toot The Tractor Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Grand Prix Racing Error: Jake is headless. Scoopy Scoopy Scoop, I Found Scoop! Ride: Scooby Doo Manufacturer: Ride On Entertainment Year: Maybe in 1990s Sighted in: 2019 Location: Kiddie Ride Pontins Error: Has the Jolly Roger Scoop audio, the screen is inactive, and has the video option. Grog And Swab's Little Kingdom Ride: Yoho Ahoy Boat Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Try It On Minions Ride! Error: Has the Jolly Roger Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom soundchip and none of the buttons work. Tickety Scoop/Poop/Scufferty/Toc The Builder/Tob The Builder Ride: Tickety Toc Pufferty Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2014 Sighted in: 2019 Location: The Harvey Centre Error: Has Scoop's audio. Domas/Tan Ride: Engie Benjy Manufacturer: RG Mitchell Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Tesco In The Harvey Centre Error: Has Thomas's audio. Oh, Busters! Ride: Ghostbusters Manufacturer: EMT Year: 1990s Sighted in: 2019 Error: Has no self test and the audio is echoed. Choo Choo The Tractor Ride: Baby Jake Bumpety Bump Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Kung Fu Panda's Adventure Error: Has train sounds, not tractor sounds. The Med Devils Ride: The Moon Castle Manufacturer: Cogan Year: 1990s Sighted in: 2019 Location: Pontins Camber Sands Arcade Error: Plays the Whittaker Bros. The Red Devils instead of The Moon Castle. Barney In The Big Blue House/Bear And Friends Ride: Bear In The Big Blue House Boat Manufacturer: Fun2Learn Year: 1999 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Old MacDonald's Farm Error: Has the Barney Train audio. Bear goes Choo Choo!/The Boat goes the Train/Brain and Toat Ride: Barney Train Manufacturer: Fun2Learn Year: 1999 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Blackpool Error: Has the Bear In The Big Blue House Boat audio. Magic Time Barney/Buddy Tractor Ride: Barney Tractor Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2001 Sighted in: 2019 Location: The Stow Error: Has Buddy's audio. Engie Benjy lives in The Harvey Centre Ride: Engie Benjy Manufacturer: RG Mitchell Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2019 Location: The Water Gardens Error: The ride is at The Harvey Centre. My Start Button! And programming problem with fimbles/selbmiF Ride: Fimbles Manufacturer: Amutec Of Mablethorpe Year: 2005 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Pontins Camber Sands Arcade Error: The start button is out and hasn't got the start button message anymore. Bananas In Pajamas/Faulty Magic Castle/Miami The Moons Ride: Magic Castle Wheel Manufacturer: Cogan Year: 1990s Sighted in: 2019 (now sites as the Jolly Roger Lunar Jim Kiddie Ride in Barry Island Pleasure Park sights in 2019.) Location: Pontins Camber Sands Arcade Error: The ride has faulty messages and has the Bananas In Pajamas units and has the Miami audio. The Teacup Trail is Out Of Order Ride: Coffee Cups Carousel (Balloons Type) Manufacturer: Feng Yung Cheng Year: 2000s Sighted in: 2019 (now sites as a Automatic Toys Modena Spiderman Car in 2019.) Location: Fantasy Island Ingoldmells Error: After school days, the carousel gets out of order during the school holidays. Makka Pakka Wheel/In The Falgas/Stone Ferris Days Ride: Galaxy Space Flight Manufacturer: Falgas Year: 2014 Sighted in: 2019 Locations: Pontins Camber Sands, Pontins Camber Sands Kids Ridezone, Pontins Next Fantasy Island Ingoldmells Error: The both units is Makka Pakka's Backgrounds on it and has no announcements.Category:Miscellaneous Category:Makka Pakka's Articles Category:List of Kiddie Rides Category:Errors